To Learn
by snmwordbender
Summary: Hermione and Draco must deal with Ronald and John's revenge, being plunged into a pureblood society, what a summer they will face! Sequel to The Plan.
1. To Find Out

Hermione couldn't help but think it slightly ironic how she was the one who had wanted to get revenge on Ron, but now he was the one trying to get revenge on her.

She leaned into Draco, shoulders brushing, hands tightening momentarily as though they were both reassuring each other they were not alone. Hermione's available hand was running through the alphabet in sign language, which Sydney was finally starting to teach her, Ginny, and Luna.

They sat outside, starring out at the lake together, but not really seeing it; both wizard and witch were lost in thought.

"School will be out in a month," Draco commented, "We will be done with Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded, yes, in a month they would leave the safe haven of Hogwarts and face an even scarier world.

"You don't have to come Mione," Draco added.

Hermione sighed, "You really must stop saying that Draco, of course I'm coming."

"Like I said, my mother is one of the kinder purebloods, and even she will most likely not be kind to you at first," Draco said, "And I will not be able to defend you as I will want to do."

Hermione sighed; she didn't really want to go to Malfoy manner for the summer, as she was invited to do via a letter Draco had gotten from his mother.

Someone had informed her that Draco was dating a muggleborn, and Mrs. Malfoy was very interested to meet her son's new girlfriend. In other words, see just why in the world he was dating someone of such blood status.

Of course, Hermione was allowed to invite some friends, for Mrs. Malfoy intended for Hermione to stay the _entire_ summer and wished for Hermione to have some friends. Wasn't that kind of her?  
>Hermione didn't want any of her friends to be subject to the pureblood society Hermione was going to be thrust into. Heck, Hermione didn't want to be subject to the pureblood society! But it could not be helped, for if she wished to continue dating Draco, they would have to go through proper courting, or so Mrs. Malfoy said.<p>

"I'm going to kill them," Draco growled.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, and told him, "No, you know that I get first dibs."

They both knew who had sent the letter. It had been none other than John and Ron, and neither had even tried to deny it! Actually they had both told them.

* * *

><p><em>"So," John drawled to Draco, seeing the older Slytherin clutching a letter in his hand, face tense, "Get a letter from your mommy did you? Don't like what it says?"<em>

_Draco slowly turned to the young American, cold fury in his eyes, and he questioned in a deadly tone, "You didn't have anything to do with this now would you runt?"_

_John didn't even bristle – much – at the slight, he only smirked, and answered in a sarcastic tone, "Me? Now why would I want to do that?"_

_"I will kill you," Draco seethed, hand creeping to his wand._

_"Uh, uh, uh," John clucked, "Why do that? It wasn't even my idea, though I wish it were. As you people are so fond of saying, it was bloody brilliant."_

_Draco's wand was now out in a flash, pressed up against the younger boy's throat and he hissed, "If you don't tell me who it was Cal, I will not hold back."_

_"You mean you don't know?" _  
><em> Draco was getting bloody annoyed that this boy kept answering him with questions.<em>

_John continued, "It was that Ron Weasely, you can even ask him if you want. Or, just look over at him right now."_

_John pointed at the Gryffindor table, and Draco followed it to see Ron giving him a smug smile, and Draco knew that he had never hated the Weasel more than he did in that moment._

* * *

><p>"Anyways Draco," Hermione said, bringing Draco out of his flashback, "I will be alright."<p>

He ran his hand through his hair, "So you say, but you don't know how cruel they can be Hermione. The way I treated you when I was a child was just, well, child's play in comparison to how the act. The only way to survive is to act like them. I don't want you to have do that."

Draco cursed, "If only I had been able to tell Mother on my own time you might not have had to go through this!"

Hermione picked up her head so as to kiss his cheek and told him, "I would have had to face Pureblood society eventually Draco, it was inevitable. Though I admit, I had hoped to do so later. Besides, I will have you, and once we are done with those people we can run off somewhere! Maybe America? We could stay with Sydney and Dax for a while."

Draco gave a small smile at her thoughts, "Maybe Mione…maybe. Speaking of which, are you going to ask any of your friends to come? I know it will be a comfort to have people that you know don't wish you harm."

Hermione flinched at thought, "I don't think so, because if it's as bad as you say it is then I don't want to have them endure such horrible treatment."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if they knew if would help you," Draco told her, hoping that she would change her mind and invite her friends. He didn't want her to become overwhelmed with the new world she was about to be plunged into.

"Draco," Hermione said in a stern tone.

He sighed, "I'm just trying to give you a little extra help for what you will have to go through. Please, just think about it. Alright?"

She looked up at him, seeing the concern in his eyes, and she gave a little smile, "If you are so adamant about it then I will at the very least think about it. But don't expect me to change my mind."

Draco nodded, accepting this, and the two fell bad into silence for a while. Both wishing that summer wasn't so close.

Draco couldn't help but tell her again, "Really, I'm going to kill them."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So, how'd you like it? I'm really excited about this, and hope you are too. <strong>

**Just to make sure everyone is clear with what's going on I'll sum it up. **

**Ron and John wrote a letter to Mrs. Malfoy, informing her that Draco was dating a muggleborn. So, she writes a letter, telling Draco that he is to bring Hermione to Malfoy manner that summer so they may properly court each other, and Hermione may be introduced to Pureblood society. Draco and Hermione are, obviously, not happy about this. That's all I can think of, any questions, just ask.**

**Please review!**


	2. To Gossip

_Previously:_

_He sighed, "I'm just trying to give you a little extra help for what you will have to go through. Please, just think about it. Alright?"_

_She looked up at him, seeing the concern in his eyes, and she gave a little smile, "If you are so adamant about it then I will at the very least think about it. But don't expect me to change my mind."_

_Draco nodded, accepting this, and the two fell bad into silence for a while. Both wishing that summer wasn't so close._

_Draco couldn't help but tell her again, "Really, I'm going to kill them."_

* * *

><p>"Won-won!" came the all too familiar voice of Lavender Brown, which made Ron smile. True, he had thought the nickname annoying back in the forth year the last time they had been dating, but now, he just thought it somewhat…endearing. Granted it could be embarrassing sometimes, but he was mostly amused.<br>He truly liked her, how she always just seemed to be so happy and bubbly, she was always telling him the latest updates, playing with his hair. He enjoyed having her attention.

"Won-won, did you hear?"

"Hear what?" he asked, watching the eyes her eyes were ablaze, excited to tell him the latest gossip.

She giggled a bit before answering, "Well about Hermione Granger of course! Somehow Draco Malfoy's mum heard he's dating a muggleborn! I'm not sure exactly what's going on but I heard that Hermione been in the library more often, researching Pureblood stuff. Isn't that odd? Someone also told me that its because she's probably going to have to court him over the entire summer! So she'll have to go deal with pureblood society most likely. Isn't that a scary thought? Being surrounded by all those Slytherins, for the whole summer!"

Ron's eyes widened in surprise, "The whole summer? You mean…Malfoy's mom didn't tell him that he had to break up with Hermione?"

"Nu-uh," Lavender said with an adamant shake of her head, "Not from what I heard anyways. Surprising isn't it? But with Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban she must not feel the need to be so strict. Though I guess if Hermione has trouble handling it Mrs. Malfoy might make them break up."

Ron was not happy. He was sure that Mrs. Malfoy would have forced them to break up! His revenge was ruined! Well mostly. Now she would be stuck in the Pureblood society all summer. But his plan was bloody ruined! They were still together, still dating! But as Lavender said, there was still a chance they would be broken up. Maybe his plan of revenge hadn't failed entirely…

"Are you alright?" Lavender asked, poking Ron's face and interrupting his vengeful thoughts.

"Hmm? Yes, I'm fine," he replied with a reassuring smile that made her giggle again.

"Good, I was worried because you weren't answering."

His smile grew a little, "I was just thinking. Come on, let's go get some food."

"Of course, you and your food," She said with another giggle as she quickly grabbed his hand so as to drag him to the Great Hall.

He smiled happily, thoughts of revenge fading away.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with Hermione?' Sydney whispered to her friends, earning the attention of Ginny, Dax, Harry, and Luna - Luna had decided to sit with them instead of the other Ravenclaws, like usual.<p>

They all glanced at Hermione and Draco who had just entered the Great Hall. Draco seemed his normal reserved-self, but Hermione seemed almost tired and somewhat sad, but why?

"She is resigned to do something," Luna commented, brow scrunched slightly as she examined Hermione.

The others made small hums of agreement, wondering why the usually happy Gryffindor was so downcast.

Sydney and Ginny shared a look, and nodded, determined they would find out what was bothering their friend.

This caused Dax and Harry to glance at each other, knowing the looks their girlfriends were wearing was not one they ever wanted to on the receiving end of. Though they had a pretty good idea who would be receiving Ginny and Sydney's pestering.

"Poor Mione," Harry muttered and Dax shook his head sadly for her fate.

"What was that Harry?" Ginny asked, voice sickly sweet.

He gave an abashed smile, "Nothing Gin."

She snorted, obviously not believing him, but letting it drop. She had more important things to take care of.

* * *

><p>"Her-mion-nee!" Came Ginny's voice in a singsong voice.<p>

Hermione's head snapped up from her book and she asked, "Ginny, what are you doing in the library?"

Ginny just smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant one, it was more of a…oh, how to put it…I'm-going-to find-out-what-your-hiding-so-don't-even-try-playing-dumb-because-I-won't-give-up kind of smile. Hermione really didn't like that smile. Even scarier though was that Sydney was wearing it too.

"I could run away when it was just Ginny," Hermione silently panicked, "But not with the two of them! Merlin's beard, how am I supposed to get out of this?"

"We were just looking for you," Sydney answered in Ginny's place, "Since our dear red headed friend doesn't quite understand libraries, I thought I would help her out a bit."

Hermione swallowed thickly, Ginny didn't even bristle at Sydney's teasing! Her evil smile only grew.

"Well, is there something I can help you with? I really need to get back to my studies," Hermione emphasized this by picking up the book she was currently reading.

Sydney eyed the cover though, "Really, I didn't know that Pureblood history was a course that was available. Ginny, did you know that?"

"No, we don't have that kind of class here," Ginny answered, eyes narrowing, "So I'm curious as to why you would read such a book. Care to explain Miss Granger?"

Hermione tried not to wince at the use of her surname and attempted a shrug, "I just thought it would be interesting, you know, since Draco is a Pureblood…you know…" she gave another shrug, at a lost for words.

Ginny leaned in close, invading Hermione's comfort zone, and she questioned, "Hmm…it wouldn't have anything to do with a certain letter Draco got, now would it?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, and she spluttered out, "But-but how did you- I had thought…"

Sydney rolled her eyes, "The gossipers were talking all about it, saw Draco all but pound John Cal's face in...wish he had, and they were talking about the letter Draco got. Then the gossipers got talking about you coming to the library more, checking out interesting books."

Ginny nodded in agreement and added, "We thought it odd they knew these things before we did, seeing as we consider ourselves your friends."

"Well they are practically stalkers," Sydney muttered, and Ginny nodded again and moved on.

"Yes, but we are still curious," Ginny said, watching as Hermione grew uncomfortable, "Why _are_ you reading this book?" she took the book from Hermione, reading a sentence from the page aloud:

"_In Pureblood society, all witches are usually presented at the ages of fourteen through sixteen." _She gave the book a disgusted look before continuing, "Really Hermione, what is the meaning of this?"

Hermione gave them a look of which she hoped appeared to be boredom or exasperation, either would work; "I told you already, I'm studying and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ginny waved her words away, and Sydney came in closer, both of them close, both silently demanding answers.

"You might want to tell us now Mione and save _all_ of us the trouble," Sydney said, voice quiet and not pleasantly so.

Hermione cracked, and she bit her lip, making Ginny smirk.

Sydney glanced over at the red head and a smirk of her own was then painted on her face.

Hermione sighed; she knew she was fighting a losing battle, "So…um…remember that letter you were talking about is a good place to start I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review! I'm getting really excited with where this story will be going, but I love it when you tell me what you think will happen next, I often times use those ideas to help the story along. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!<strong>


	3. To Comfort

_Previously:_

_"You might want to tell us now Mione and save all of us the trouble," Sydney said, voice quiet and not pleasantly so._

_Hermione cracked, and she bit her lip, making Ginny smirk._

_Sydney glanced over at the red head and a smirk of her own was then painted on her face._

_Hermione sighed; she knew she was fighting a losing battle, "So…um…remember that letter you were talking about is a good place to start I guess."_

* * *

><p>Draco sat down beside Blaise, and kept an eye on Hermione to make sure she was a safe distance away from the Weasel.<p>

He had his mask on of indifference, but truly he was still furious, furious that Ronald and that bloody American were the cause of all the trouble Hermione would have to go through. How dare they? Just who did they think they were?

He supposed he should be grateful that his mother didn't force him to break up with Hermione, but at the time being, he was anything other than grateful. He watched Hermione for a moment: her moves slow and face blank. He hated the fact that he could do barely anything to help her feel better. He couldn't encourage her and tell her everything would be all right, because that would be a lie, it _would_ be hard. Draco seriously wanted to kill those bloody idiots.

"Hey mate," came Blaise's voice, jarring Draco out of his thoughts.

"What?" he hissed, the anger he had been trying to hide seeping through.

Blaise gave him a pointed look as though saying, _stop moping, you look like an idiot._

Draco sneered, _I really don't care so shut up._

_You're only feeding into them,_ was Blaise's silent reply with a sigh, head jerking in John's direction, and then over at Ronald.

Draco gave Blaise one fine glare before relieving his stress by eating to which Blaise could only roll his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I will kill them," Sydney vowed, a dark look in her eyes that mirrored Ginny's.<p>

"No way Syd, you have to get in line after me," Said the red head, fist clenched tight at her sides.

"How about I kill your brother? That way you don't feel bad about killing a sibling." Syd offered.

Ginny looked at her like she was crazy, "If anyone is killing my brother that would be me. You can deal with that bloody Cal."

Sydney shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

"Syd, Gin," Hermione began, getting scared at how serious they seemed, "There's no need to be killing anyone now."

"If your Pureblood society is as bad as I heard, then yes, yes there is," Sydney told Hermione, "Nobody is going to put my friend through that kind of torture and not be punished."

"Agreed," Ginny declared adamantly, "I can't believe my brother would do this! I know he's a bloody idiot, but is he asking for a death wish? Because I certainly don't mind being the one to give it to him."

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, she felt a headache coming on, "This really isn't helping any, just so you know."

Her friends winced at this, feeling foolish of not having comforted her instead.

"We're sorry Mione," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around Hermione's shoulders.

"Really sorry," echoed Sydney, hugging Hermione from the other side, "We were just so angry."

Hermione chuckled, "Thank you, and I do appreciate the fact that you are willing to defend me, but death is a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "We wouldn't really kill them Mione."

"Yea," agreed Sydney, "That would be way too nice, if we let them live we can make them suffer more. Death is a quick release. But should we let them live..." A dark smile pulled at her lips, "Well then, the possibilities are endless."

Ginny and Hermione starred at Sydney in shock. Was this the girl who squealed over sappy romance? Was this the girl who turned to mush at the sight of food? Was this the girl that practically drooled at the sight of something fuzzy? This was by no means the innocent Sydney.

Sydney sighed, "Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing?"

Hermione and Ginny shared a look, as though to confirm there was truly an evil side of Sydney. Apparently it was true.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Hermione told the not-so-innocent American.

Sydney gave a cheerful smile in return, "Sounds good!"

Ginny then turned the topic to a more serious matter, "So you have to put up with Purebloods for the whole summer?"

"They're not all bad," Hermione protested.

"Really? Then tell me one Pureblood who isn't. And I mean excluding Blaise and Draco," Ginny added when she saw Hermione open her mouth to object, and then snap it back shut, "And I'm just barely allowing those because even they have a nasty Pureblood side, you can't deny that."

"No," Hermione sullenly agreed, forced to remember an old Draco who was once her enemy. Not that he couldn't still be like that now, he just wasn't like that to her.

"I just hate picturing you all by yourself," Sydney said sadly, "I mean, I know you'll have Draco and everything, but I just wish that I could help somehow."

"Agreed," Ginny announced.

Hermione bit her lips as her and her friends fell into a downcast silence. They wanted to help…. and Draco said that she should ask some friends to come with her…but, she didn't want to have them get hurt…she wanted to be selfish and ask them, beg them to come with her so she wouldn't be alone as Sydney said…but…

"Really Mione," Ginny said, jerking Hermione away from her musings, "Is there anyway we can help?"

"Yes," added Sydney, "Like, I don't know, come with you, or something. I know Dax and I planned to stay in Europe for the rest of the year, so we don't have to worry about going home. I don't want to be a bother…"

Ginny nodded, "Mum would understand if she knew you needed some help."

Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes. The stress, lack of sleep, frustration, and anger she had been bottling up burst at their kindness.

"Crow feathers," cursed Sydney, "She crying!"

"What did we say?" Ginny asked in a panic, "Merlin's beard, I don't think we insulted her did we?"

"I didn't think so either, we're sorry Hermione if we were insensitive or anything…"

Hermione gave a watery laugh, and told them, "I have the most amazing friends."

Her arms snagged out to pull Ginny and Sydney back to her side so as to give them another hug, "You don't know how much it means to me that you two are willing to come with me."

She could feel Sydney and Ginny sag with relief against her, returning the hug.

"Gosh, don't scare us like that Mione," Sydney said.

Ginny chuckled, "Really Mione, you had us worry there for a moment."

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

Sydney and Ginny shared disbelieving glances before laughing.

"Goodness Mione, _you_ shouldn't apologize," Ginny said with a laugh.

Sydney nodded, and then rested her head on Hermione's shoulder and told her bushy haired friend, "You are really silly for being the smartest witch of your age, or was that information incorrect?"

Hermione blushed, and they all laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope you liked it, please review! And thanks for those who told me where they thought the story was heading next, I love hearing your ideas!<strong>


	4. To Research

_Previously:_

_She could feel Sydney and Ginny sag with relief against her, returning the hug._

_"Gosh, don't scary us like that Mione," Sydney said._

_Ginny chuckled, "Really Mione, you had us worry there for a moment."_

_"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered._

_Sydney and Ginny shared disbelieving glances before laughing._

_"Really Mione you shouldn't apologize," Ginny said with a laugh._

_Sydney nodded, and then rested her head on Hermione's shoulder and told her bushy haired friend, "You are really silly for being the smartest witch of your age, or am I wrong in what I heard?"_

_Hermione blushed, and they all laughed._

* * *

><p>Draco watched with an amused smile at how Hermione, Sydney, Ginny, and Luna seemed to be glued to the hip as of lately. Hermione revealed to Draco the night before that her friends had discovered her predicament.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You're certainly hard at work," Draco commented in a bored drawl as he watched his girlfriend set the finished book on the table in front of them only to pick up another.<em>

_Hermione gave a curt nod, eyes flicking back and forth as she quickly read the page and she answer somewhat distractedly, "Got to research as much as I can."_

_Draco didn't want to loose another two hours with her from her reading a book so he added, "You seem more motivated too."_

_Her eyes suddenly stopped their constant back and forth motion and she looked up at him with a blinding smile, "I have great friends."_

_Draco's eyes softened at the joyous light in her eyes, and he raised an eyebrow._

_Hermione continued, "Well, they found out that we'd would be courting in Pureblood society and…and they said they wanted to come along. I hadn't even offered and they wanted to come! I'm so blessed to have such amazing friends."_

_He chuckled and pulled her into his chest, "And what about your boyfriend? He's pretty amazing too, isn't he?"_

_Hermione hummed in agreement, a smile playing at the corners of her lips as she teased, "I guess you could say."_

_"You only guess?" Draco asked with a mocking threat in his voice._

_Hermione's smile grew into a smirk and she affirmed her previous statement.  
>"If that's the case," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper, "Then I guess I have no choice but to punish you."<em>

_Hermione rolled her eyes, "As if you could."_

_Draco went suddenly still, and Hermione then regretted her words as his hands then flew to her sides, fingers quick as he tickled her._

_"Draco!" she squealed as she squirmed about in attempt to get away from his tickling, "Stop!" But this protest was ruined by her breathless laughter.  
>Only after what seemed like forever to Hermione off begging and painful laughter did he finally stop with a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.<em>

_"So," he murmured, "Are you still only able to **guess** at how amazing I am?"_

_"No," she replied, breath ragged and a smile on her face, "I **know**__ you are amazing."_

_"Good, and it shall stay that way," he announced._

* * *

><p>Draco was pulled out of his reminiscing when Dax sat down beside him. The Slytherin raised an eyebrow in silent askance as to Dax's sudden appearance.<p>

"I've been informed that we will be joining you this summer," Dax began, jerking his head in a giggling Sydney's direction, "And that if I was to get more information as to _why_, I should ask you."

"She didn't tell you why?" Draco questioned, somewhat surprised.

Dax shrugged, and added, "She told me she had a lot of research to do and then ran off."

Draco sighed and then gave him a quick update as to what the situation was.

Dax shook his head in disbelief, "I knew they were angry, but I didn't think they were stupid too. Have you gotten back at them yet?"

Draco shook his head, "No, Hermione forbade it, saying we didn't want any trouble with the Americans and said Ron wouldn't have done anything so cruel on purpose."

Dax then looked over to the red head and observed him a bit, seeing a happy even caring look in the Weasely's eyes as he looked at the girl beside him. Dax said, "I guess she's probably right. I don't think he would put Hermione through that."

"No, he still fancies her a bit even though he seems to love that Lavender girl," Draco reluctantly agreed, not liking to talk positively of his somewhat rival, "I'm thinking his intention was to have broken us up in the belief that my mother is too proud to have her son date a Pureblood." Draco gave a scoffing laugh, "He doesn't know my mother."

Dax smirked, "Its seems he doesn't. Though I am curious, why didn't you mother make you break up with her?"

Draco shrugged, "Honestly, I'm not sure. Granted she isn't as strict a Pureblood as some of the others, or even my father for that matter, but she is still Pureblood. I would like to think its because she wants to see me happy, but," he gave another shrug, "I could be wrong."

"Seems like a tough relationship," Dax commented, not looking at Draco though, instead having his gaze rest on the girls; all whispering together in a group.

Draco followed his gaze, eyes resting on Hermione who seemed to do the most talking, looking a book every now and then as though she was lecturing them from it.

"Not really," Draco replied to Dax's statement, "I guess other people might see it that way, but for me, that's just the way it's always been."

Dax hummed in agreement, and the two fell silent.

* * *

><p>Sydney giggled, "That's so silly, why should people care weather you use the fork on the right or the left first? The forks are practically the same! Why should it matter?"<p>

Hermione gave a half-hearted glare at her friend, though she silently agreed with her, aloud she said with a sigh, "I don't make the rules."

Sydney shrugged in acceptance and quieted down as Hermione continued with table manners, "You should wipe your spoon before passing it to a neighbor, and it is important to remember that you must not blow your nose with the same hand that you use to hold the meat."

Hermione look up to see her friends biting back their laughter at the rules of etiquette to which she gave another frown.

"We're sorry Mione," Ginny said, laughter bubbling in her voice even though she tried to repress it.

Sydney nodded, "Really sorry Mione. But seriously? These rules are just so…"

"Idiotic?" Ginny supplied.

Sydney nodded and told Hermione, "Very, and you've got to agree with us."

Hermione sighed and set the book on her lap before addressing her friends, "I know, you're right, but I have to learn these _idiotic rules_," she quoted with a mocking glare at her too friends before adding, "and you have to learn them to if you want to come with me."

Luna spoke up, "Of course we'll learn them, even if they are silly."

Hermione chuckled, "Thank you Luna.  
>Luna gave soft smile and waved her hand for Hermione to continue, and Hermione obliged, but not before smirking as she heard Ginny whisper to Sydney, "How the heck are we going to remember this?"<p>

Sydney paused a moment in thoughtful silence, "I suppose it would help if we listen to Mione…"

Ginny glared at Sydney's playful smirk, "You're horrible, I hope you know that."

Sydney's smirk only grew as she replied, "Right back at you."

Hermione stifled a giggle, her friends, what would she do without them?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I'm so, so, so, so sorry about how long it took for me to update! I was having horrible writer's block and don't worry, things will hopefully get a little more interesting sooner. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!<strong>_  
><em>


	5. To Be Slytherin

_Previously:_

_Luna gave soft smile and waved her hand for Hermione to continue, and Hermione obliged, but not before smirking as she heard Ginny whisper to Sydney, "How the heck are we going to remember this?"_

_Sydney paused a moment in thoughtful silence, "I suppose it would help if we listen to Mione…"_

_Ginny glared at Sydney's playful smirk, "You're horrible, I hope you know that."_

_Sydney's smirk only grew as she replied, "Right back at you."_

_Hermione stifled a giggle, her friends, what would she do without them?_

* * *

><p>Not even two weeks were left until it was time.<br>Hermione was now curious as to weather Sydney and Ginny had secret, Pureblood twins that they never informed her about, because it just didn't seem possible that her two friends were able to learn Pureblood society rules so quickly!

It was like a switch had been turned on and suddenly her two goofy friends were turned into polite solemn witches. It was the weirdest thing she had ever experienced, or, _one_ of the weirdest things anyways.

Hermione shook her head, content to sit by Draco as they finished up their last assignments of the year, it was a thrilling and terrifying thought.

"Calm down," came Draco's voice.

She looked up at him confused, silently inquiring as to why he said that, he just smirked and replied, "You were scrunching up your nose a bit, and biting your lip. You tend to do that when you're nervous."

Hermione's felt herself blushing and she muttered sulkily, "Am I really that obvious?"

He chuckled and pulled her into him, she could feel his shrug as he answered, "Not really, I just happen to watch you a lot."

She felt her blush flare again, but she smiled because of his comment, and then reached up to smooth his brow and told him, "And you tend to scrunch your forehead when your stressed."

His smirk, which had settled to a content smile, suddenly flashed again and he teased, "Seems like you've been watching me too."

Hermione smiled back and replied, "Maybe a little."

"But Hermione," Draco started on a new subject, "You've got to conceal your emotions better."

She gave him a questioning look and he continued, "Emotions are not going to be your friend in my world. It is a cold place, where everyone will smile to your face but gossip behind your back. Some people won't even care though and will be out right rude to you, looking down on you because of your blood status. And the thing is, you cannot defend yourself like you did when I was the one being cruel to you, you cannot fight back with passionate words. You must be cunning, sly, even underhanded."

"That just sounds so," Hermione paused a moment and then said, "Slytherin."

Draco gave a somewhat bitter laugh, "Yes love, yes it is."

Hermione let his words replay in her mind, thinking them over with careful consideration. This was definitely going to try her patience. How was she supposed to defend herself? Be sly? Underhanded? That just sounded absurd! If she was going to defend herself, why couldn't she come out and say what needed to be said? Hermione glanced up at Draco and shook her head slightly at her thoughts. No, she couldn't embarrass the Malfoy image; she couldn't do that to him. Still, how was she supposed to fit in?  
>Sure she'd learned all the etiquette and mannerism, proper speech and who she was to bow to, but this? It just felt like she wasn't being true to herself, felt like she was giving herself up to high society, or at least a part of herself.<p>

Draco watched his girlfriend carefully, seeing emotions and thoughts flicker across herself, and watched as it slowly spiraled to a look of despair. He sighed at her foolishness and scolded her, "Don't be feeling sorry for yourself now, if this is all it takes to make you sad, you won't make it."

Hermione glared up at him, and then sobered again, looking down at her hands, biting her lip.

Draco shook his head, realizing her problem, "So that's it? You just don't like not being able to say what's on your mind?"

Hermione nodded mutely, still looking at her hands with a forlorn expression on her face.

Draco laughed; he couldn't help it, trust Hermione to become depressed about_ that_ when faced against so many different hardships. She then scowled up at him openly but remained silent, her body language, showing her displeasure.

"I'm sorry love, but you worry over the weirdest things sometimes. If that's all you're worried about," he paused, a somewhat dark smile creeping onto his face, "Let me be your teacher."

* * *

><p>Hermione held her head high, a bit higher than normal, or so it felt anyways, her walk was full of confidence, even a bit of arrogance. She had perfected the walk, and even her thoughts of superiority were easier to slip into, as though a change of clothes, they could come on and come off easy. Who knew it would be so easy to be so narcissistic?<p>

_"You have to believe you are better than them all,"_ Draco voiced whispered in her head, reminding her of her lessons.

* * *

><p><em>Lessons:<em>

"I just don't think I can do it," Hermione sighed, slumping onto the couch, who knew walking could be so hard?

Draco wouldn't take any of that though, "Get on your feet love."

Hermione glared at him but rose and resumed walking, shoulders back, yet relaxed, stride even and a bit slow, hips swaying, and she had the odd feeling as though she was on a balance beam the way she was suppose to try and keep one foot in front of the other.

Draco nodded, "Better. You aren't feeling it though, you are just going through the motions. You need to believe that you are superior, and it needs to show in everything you do."

Hermione's eyebrows rose, beginning to understand why Draco was the way he was when they were younger. Interesting.

_End Flashback._

* * *

><p>"Hey, watch where you're going idiot," came an annoyingly familiar voice.<p>

A smirk grew on Hermione face, as she thought to herself; "Well, it seems John Cal that I shall get to practice my lessons with you now."

Hermione slowly turned her head so she could look at him over her shoulder; her eyes flickered over his form quickly and she then jerked her head up in displeasure, dismissing him. She turned back around; ready to keep on sauntering when John's voice made her pause, "Idiot, I was talking to you!"

The smirk from earlier flickered across her face for an instant, and she turned her head again so as to glance at him over her shoulder again and gave a short, disbelieving laugh, "I heard you."

Hermione watched with some satisfaction as his jaw clenched and he spat, "Mudblood."

Hermione now turned to face him full on, her face mocking him, eyes alight with amusement, but not that of a joyful type.

"Are you laughing at me?" John yelled.

Draco's lessons could been heard softly through her memories, as though he was murmuring it to her that very moment, _"Do not let them see any anger, it is only fuel to their fire. Remember, you **are**__ superior."_

Hermione raised her eyebrows, mocking him with her false surprise, "Now where would you get an idea like that?"

John scowled, face turning an ugly shade of red that greatly contrasted his pale complexion.

_"When in doubt,"_ Draco's voice continued, _"Use sarcasm."_

Hermione made a confused face, "Did I say something wrong?"

"You're mocking me?"

_"Sarcasm can only go so far,"_ whispered Draco's lessons, _"Before you start to look stupid."_

Hermione dropped the innocent act and gave a smug smile, and with a shrug responded, "So what if I was? Not like you can do anything about it, now can you?" She lazily looked over at him, eyebrows raised to emphasize her question.

He glowered at her and Hermione's smirk only grew as she thought, "So this is what it feels like to be Slytherin."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Writing this darker Hermione sure is interesting, please tell me what you think. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! :D<strong>


	6. To be Grateful

_Previously:_

**_"Sarcasm can only go so far,"_**_ whispered Draco's lessons, _**_"Before _****_you start to look stupid."_**

_Hermione dropped the innocent act and gave a smug smile, and with a shrug responded, "So what if I was? Not like you can do anything about it, now can you?" She lazily looked over at him, eyebrows raised to emphasize her question._

_He glowered at her and Hermione's smirk only grew as she thought, "So this is what it feels like to be Slytherin."_

* * *

><p>"Did you just see that?" Sydney asked, pointing at the place where Hermione and John had just been.<p>

"I'm not sure," Ginny said slowly, "Was that Hermione we just saw?"

"I think so," Sydney answered dubiously, "But, I mean, she was just so Slytherin…was that really her?"

Ginny shrugged, "I hope so."

"Why would you say that!"

"Well, she _is_ about to be plunged into Pureblood society, if she can't at least act somewhat Slytherin, she won't be able to make it out alive."

Sydney absorbed this information with wide eyes, and then groaned, "Does that mean we'll have to act like that too?"

"Of course we will," Ginny said with a sigh.

"I thought I'd escaped all the pompous rich people," Sydney grumbled, arms crossing over her chest.

Ginny just laughed, "You should know better than that my friend, pompous rich people are _everywhere_."

"Can't blame me for hoping."

"No," Ginny said with another small laugh, "I suppose not."

Sydney sighed, "This sure is going to be an interesting summer."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>Hermione was quite proud of herself; she had just been Slytherin and if she did say so herself, she did quite a good job. It wasn't all that hard even, especially considering how annoying John was. Yes, his annoying traits were definitely helpful.<p>

_"But not everyone is going to be as annoying as John,"_ a small part of her mind whispered.

"I know."

_You still have a lot to learn._

I know.

_John was nothing in comparison to your true opponents._

I know!

_Then what are you going to do?_

Hermione paused as she questioned herself again, what _was_ she going to do? There was only so much one could learn from books. And Hermione knew that though the lessons with Draco were more than helpful, she didn't have enough time to learn a sufficient amount.

"Hermione," a voice called out, shaking her from her musings.

"Oh, hello Blaise, can I help you?" she asked the Slytherin.

He smirked, "I saw your…encounter with John."

"Oh," Hermione murmured as she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"You did pretty good," he commented, making Hermione glance back up at him in surprise as he continued, "But there is still more you need to work on. I thought I could help you a bit."

"You want to help me?"

"You are my best mate's girl," he said with a shrug, slight smirk tugging at his lips, "And my girlfriend's friend. So why not?"

"Thank you Blaise."

He shook his head, "Don't be thanking me. I'm turning you into a proper Pureblood lady, this is not going to be enjoyable."

"Still, I am grateful."

"First lesson," he said with a smile, "Gratitude is not allowed."

He then walked off, and Hermione hurried after him, listening intently as the lessons began.

* * *

><p>Draco watched as his best friend walked off, Hermione trailing after him. He was thankful his friend wanted to help Hermione, truly he was, but he really wished that <em>he<em> was the one walking by Hermione at the moment. Stupid as it sounded, he was jealous. He had no reason to be jealous, and he knew this, but he couldn't help the feeling.  
>"It is odd isn't it," came a dreamy voice.<p>

Draco jumped slightly, startled at the sudden presence beside him, before quickly recomposing himself, "Hello Luna."

She nodded in acknowledgment, also watching her friend and boyfriend as they walked down the hallway, "I also find it odd, this possessive feeling."

Draco probably should have felt surprised that she seemed to know what he was thinking, but considering that this _was_ Luna he was talking with so he just accepted her physic-like abilities and nodded with her in agreement.

"He has also been giving me lessons," Luna commented, "But I am not too worried about myself. Even Ginny and Sydney shall be fine, for Ginny is also a bit more accustomed to Pureblood society, and Sydney and Dax are use to high class functions and parties in America. But Mione…she has not been exposed to such things before."

Draco gave an additional nod of agreement, eyes following Hermione's trail until she turned the corner and was out of sight.

"How do you think Blaise will instruct her?"

Draco was silent a moment, "Considering that he's heading to the Slytherin dorm, I'm going to guess he's going to surround her with Slytherins."

"Harsh, but it should be effective," Luna stated, nodding in approval of her boyfriend's idea.

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I hate this."

Luna nodded, "But it must be done. And do not forget, Hermione is doing this because she loves you."

"But she shouldn't have to," Draco growled in frustration.

"She wants to fight to stay with you Draco, instead of feeling down on yourself for something you have no control over, you should focus more on helping her every way you can." And with those final words Luna walked away, leaving Draco to think over their conversation.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Slytherin dorm," Blaise said as he ushered Hermione in.<p>

Hermione entered, forcing herself not to shiver at the cold and observed her surroundings. Green and silver decorated the room with tapestries and velvet couches. A fire crackled in the hearth, but didn't offer the same warmth and welcome that Hermione was accustomed to from the Gryffindor common room. Candles were spread about, and the small flames cast eerie glows.

The atmosphere was quiet, and not necessarily tense, but…well, Hermione had a hard time putting her finger on quite the right word to describe it. It was, well, Slytherin seemed the best way to describe. The people seemed serious, and yet uncaring, self-righteous and at the same time it was as though they were all careful what they said to others, looking down on the lesser and flattering the greater. It was a bizarre thing.

She was unable to contemplate this further as Blaise lead her deeper into the lion's den or maybe a more appropriate term would be the snakes' nest. Yes, that was much better.

"Pansy," Blaise's voice called out, and said Slytherin turned around, ignoring the minions who begged for her attention.

"Yes?"

He gestured to Hermione and shoved her forward gently. Hermione was careful not to stumble and make a complete fool of herself in front of her rivals, and tried to slip into her Slytherin mindset, coolly eyeing the pretty, black haired, pale skinned witch in front of her. Pansy seemed to be doing the same, before a smirk grew on her face.

"So, this is what I have to work with," Pansy said with a long suffering sigh, "Very well. Come Granger, we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: I hope you liked it, please review! (More reviews=faster updates!)<strong>  
><em>


	7. To Help

_Previously:_

_He gestured to Hermione and shoved her forward. Hermione was careful not to stumble and make a complete fool of herself in front of her rivals, and tried to slip into her Slytherin mindset, coolly eyeing the pretty, black haired, pale skinned witch in front of her. Pansy seemed to be doing the same, before a smirk grew on her face._

_"So, this is what I have to work with," Pansy said with a long suffering sigh, "Very well. Come Granger, we have a lot of work to do."_

* * *

><p>Hermione forced herself not to react visibly to the shocking aid offered by the Slytherin witch and glanced back at Blaise to be sure she wasn't dreaming. He just raised an eyebrow, like he was silently saying, <em>yes its real so get going.<em>

Hermione turned back and followed Pansy who had sauntered off without even checking to see if the Gryffindor was following her. Hermione kept her head high, face blank, and hands tucked in her robes to hide her hands that were clenched in anticipation. Just what did the witch have planned for her? Why was Pansy even helping her?

* * *

><p>Pansy suddenly stopped when they reached a secluded area and whirled to face Hermione, eyes hidden in the shadows so Hermione could not see her emotions. Hermione also stopped, glad she didn't bump into the black haired beauty and kept her eyes cold as she looked upon the person she hoped was going to help her.<p>

Pansy stalked up to Hermione and slowly circled her, inspecting her closely and a light sniff could be heard.

"So, it seems I have my work cut out for me," sighed Pansy, "And just what kind of perfume is that anyways?"

"Uh," Hermione managed, forgetting to maintain her superiority act in the moment of surprise, "I don't wear perfume."

Another sniff; "Thankfully that will be easy to fix. Hmm…now how to fix this," she murmured, fingering Hermione's frizzy curls.

Hermione snatched her hair back and muttered pitifully, "Its not that bad."

Pansy gave Hermione a disbelieving look and continued on, "These robes need to be altered, and this," she grabbed Hermione's chin forcefully, examining her face, "Needs some work, though you manage it pretty well I guess." She suddenly gasped, "What have you done?"

She grabbed Hermione's hands, eyes wide with shock at the ink stains and the few paper cuts she saw.

Hermione hissed as Pansy prodded at one of the more sensitive cuts. Pansy glared at Hermione, "How could you let your hands get into such a horrible condition? Are all bookworms hands like this?"

"I've been having to research a bit more than usual," Hermione said, speaking slowly so as to keep her anger in check, "And I was trying to finish all the essays as soon as possible so my hands aren't in the best shape."

Pansy watched her a moment longer and then gave another sigh, "Very well, I suppose if you had to research. Alright, we'll start with clothing then."

Pansy led Hermione into the sleeping quarters and Hermione knew she shouldn't have been surprised at how it was so big, or that every girl had their own personal room practically, with curtains and book shelves dividing the beds, each area large enough to hold its own desk, chest, and other various items.

"Why are you helping me?" Hermione had to ask as she handed her robe over to Pansy, leaving her in her white button down shirt and red and gold skirt.

Pansy looked up at Hermione, chuckling slightly before answering, "Draco's in love with you."

Hermione gave her a blank look as she thought to herself, "And that answers my question, how exactly?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, seeing Hermione's unsatisfied face, "I'm not saying I'm happy that he's in love with you, considering your heritage…" _So she actually knew how to speak without completely insulting someone...interesting..._ "But you make him happy. We don't get happiness often, so when we do have it," she shrugged, "I guess I'm just saying that I don't want him to give up happiness, even if it means that means he wants to be with you."

"Thank you," Hermione said, and that added as though an afterthought, "I think."

"Really you've got to stop with the gratitude," Pansy said, though she seemed a bit pleased.

Hermione smirked and thought to herself, "Slytherins and their egos." She nodded to Pansy and listened intently as she was pulled deeper into the world of the Slytherins.

* * *

><p>"This is getting ridiculous," Draco thought as he continued to resist the urge to go see Hermione. He knew that right now it would be best not to interfere with her lessons. He would be a distraction so he had to stay away. He knew it, but he definitely didn't like it.<br>He was getting restless, pacing in the heads' dorm wasn't enough anymore so he stalked off, hoping to find something to distract him. Anything would be nice at this point, even if had to listen to a Hufflepuff ramble about something that was extremely stupid, stupid in his opinion that is.

He went to the room of requirements, remembering Dax mentioning something about him and Sydney training today. Hopefully they would still be practicing.

The door appeared and Draco entered, almost ready to heave a sigh of relief at the familiar faces that greeted him.

Stray hairs framed Sydney's face as she panted, scowling at Dax. Dax just watched her with arms crossed over his chest, eyebrow raised with expectance.

"How the heck do you expect me to climb that exactly?" Sydney asked, pointing at the intimidating look rock wall.

"Quickly," Dax replied easily, seemingly amused.

Sydney rolled her eyes, but remained silent, eyeing the wall while flexing her fingers with anticipation. Draco watched with interested as she started up the wall, maneuvering her way up fairly rapidly, pausing every now and then to readjust her position before reaching up and climbing higher.

Dax smiled over in his direction and waved him over, Draco obliged and commented, "She seems to enjoy it."

Dax chuckled, "Yes, as much as she complains she actually _does_ like the challenges."

"Then why does she complain?" Draco asked, a small smile playing on his face.

"Who knows," Dax answered with a lighthearted shrug, watching his girlfriend carefully, as she got higher and higher, "I'll never understand women."

Draco's smile turned into a full-blown smirk, "I can definitely agreed with you there."

He couldn't help it how his mind wandered to his own girlfriend, wondering what she was doing at the moment.

* * *

><p>Pansy smiled at her masterpiece, "I am an artist."<p>

Hermione was handed a mirror and gazed at herself in surprise. Hermione had thought Pansy was going to transform her into someone entirely different, but instead, she just emphasized Hermione's features. Her high cheeks bones were coated with a gentle blush, her eyes were shadowed with smoky shades, bringing out the amber her in brown eyes, and her lips were painted a soft red, making them look full and expressive.

Her hair was down in gentle waves, looking shiny and smooth, all the frizzing had vanished.

"Pansy, tha-" Hermione began turning to look at the witch who had helped her. Said witch raised an eyebrow, daring Hermione to continue. Hermione swallowed down her thanks and turned back to look at her reflection saying in a cool voice, "You did well."

In the reflection Hermione caught Pansy's smirk as she said, "We'll make a Slytherin of you yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I'm hoping you are enjoying this as much as I am, because I had a blast writing this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	8. To Approve

_Previously:_

_"Pansy, th-" Hermione began turning to look at the witch who had helped her, said witch raised an eyebrow, daring Hermione to continue. Hermione swallowed down her thanks and turned back to look at her reflection saying in a cool voice, "You did well."_

_In the reflection Hermione caught Pansy's smirk as she said, "We'll make a Slytherin of you yet."_

* * *

><p>"Draco," Hermione called out and her boyfriend turned around, a lazy smile on his face that changed when he saw his girlfriend. Jaw going slightly slack, eye widening.<p>

"So, how do I look?" she continued, a smug smile tugging.

Draco composed himself and gave a smirk, "I approve."

Hermione then bit her lip Draco's appraising eyes becoming slightly embarrassing and she murmured, "I had some help from Pansy…"

He raised an eyebrow and came towards Hermione, wrapping her up in his arms as he asked, "She helped?"

"Mmm-hmm," she hummed, "She said that she just wanted to see you happy, even if it was with a girl of my heritage," she finished with a light chuckle.

Draco stiffened, a hard look coming to his eyes and Hermione realized the error in her words.

"Really Draco, " she rushed to assure him, "It wasn't meant as an insult, she was just saying that she wanted you happy, no matter the circumstance."

Draco looked down at the witch in his arms, her warm honey-brown eyes wide and pleading. He felt his eyes soften and he said, "I'm sorry, I over reacted."

Hermione's eyebrows rose but she smiled, "You are defending my honor, I don't think I can get too upset about that."

Draco leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead and was pleased that when he pulled back her smile had become soft and dreamy.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood by Draco's side as they looked at Hogwarts for the last time. It was a sad and scary thought to leave the comforts of the school that had become like a second home. Hermione glanced up at Draco from the corner of her eye; maybe the real world wouldn't be too bad though.<p>

"Mione!" cried out a familiar voice.

The couple turned around to see Sydney waving enthusiastically, dragging Dax along behind her; the two were then followed by the rest of their friends.

"Harry," Hermione said, surprised by his appearance, "what are you doing here?"

He gave her a puzzled look in return, "You didn't know? Draco invited me along for the summer, considering Ginny was coming."

Hermione looked up at Draco, he only shrugged and said simply, "I must have forgotten to tell you."

Hermione sighed, but had to hide a grin. Draco hadn't forgotten, she could see it from the pleased gleam in his eye. He had done this for her, and she loved him for it. If it had been just them she would have happily jumped into his arms and lavished her thanks upon him. She wouldn't though; he would get embarrassed so instead she opted to squeeze his hand in silent gratitude.

Draco squeezed her hand ever so lightly in return.

* * *

><p>Somehow they all managed to squeeze into one train compartment, though Sydney was rarely sitting in one spot, running from one train to another to talk to her other American friends, saying goodbyes, and then she would flit back to their compartment only to buzz off a moment later.<p>

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Harry asked Dax, said American wizard was currently reading a book.

Dax waved his hand, disregarding that idea, "When she's like this there's not stopping her. Just got to let her wear herself out. Give it about," he glanced at the watch on his wrist quickly before continuing, "half an hour, she'll be back."

He then buried his nose back into his book.

Hermione chuckled, her own book resting on her lap, the open page before her momentarily forgotten. They were almost to the train station. Hermione was somewhat surprised she wasn't more terrified, instead she just felt calm. It was very peculiar, but then again, under stressful situations she actually became calmer instead of worked up. It had been extremely useful for all of the adventures that she, Harry, and…Ronald, had experienced together.  
>She glanced over at Draco, his head reclined back, eyes shut, dozing on and off.<p>

He didn't seem too worried either, and if he was calm enough that he could manage to sleep, Hermione knew that she could relax, if only for a little while longer. She wondered what his mother was like...  
>Yes, Draco did talk about her, more so lately considering they would be seeing her. From his descriptions she was a very lovely woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes, a perfect Pureblood lady, calm, poised, and collected. Everything Hermione must become. Hopefully Mrs. Malfoy would be an ally…<p>

"You're biting your lip," came a slightly raspy voice.

Hermione whipped her head back in Draco's direction to see him lazily looking at her through half opened eyes. Hermione's breath caught for a moment, he was just too good looking. How again did she ever end up so lucky?

He chuckled; interrupting her dazed thoughts, and smirked at her reaction. His arms came out and snagged her about the shoulders, pulling her into his chest. Hermione looked to her other friends, slightly embarrassed at their display of affection but didn't have to worry. Blaise and Luna were quietly, but enthusiastically talking, their hands making extravagant motions, Dax was thoroughly reading his book, and Ginny and Harry were napping together, Ginny's head on his shoulder.  
>Draco sighed, "Really Mione, you worry about the silliest things sometimes."<p>

Hermione rolled her eyes, despite the smile on her face and responded, "Well someone has to worry about protocol."

"Protocol," Draco said with a snort, "No need for such frivolous things at the time love."

Hermione gave a shrug and said in a playful voice, "If you say so."

"Now relax Mione," Draco instructed, his hand having found its way to her head, gently stroking her tamed hair, he murmured, "What exactly did Pansy do to your hair anyways? It's been like this for a week now."

"Now, now, a witch can never tell such secrets," Hermione said in a mockingly reprimanding tone, waggling her finger at him.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Draco pouted, his breath tickling her ear. Hermione bit her lip, fighting to not shiver at the sound of his voice, so low and pleading. Why was he so bloody good at pouting?

"I cannot," Hermione teased, "but I can do this."

She then lifted her head, pressing her lips against his; pleased that she suddenly silenced whatever he was about to say.

"Well... I guess that will suffice," Draco said, slightly breathless once they pulled back for air.

Hermione smirked with triumph._  
><em>


	9. To Gawk

_Previously:_

_"So you're not going to tell me?" Draco pouted, his breath tickling her ear. Hermione bit her lip, fighting to not shiver at the sound of his voice, so low and pleading. Why was he so bloody good at pouting?_

_"I cannot," Hermione teased, "but I can do this."_

_She then lifted her head, pressing her lips against his; pleased that she suddenly silenced whatever he was about to say._

_"Well, I guess that will suffice," Draco said, slightly breathless once they pulled back for air._

_Hermione smirked with triumph._

* * *

><p>Hermione froze at the sight before her, hoping she didn't look like a gawking fool but unable to help herself. This was the Malfoy Manor? Sure she knew it was going to be big, but this? This was like a castle!<p>

Tall metal gates were open to allow their entrance; a dutifully carved path wove its way through lush green grass to a huge doubled door entryway. White pillars stood to support the roof that hung over the staircase that led to the door. Windows littered the building, and magnificent curtains could be seen, drawn closed through some windows and left open in others.

If one looked a bit farther off the pathway there were tall oak trees in either direction, small flowerbeds could be seen scattered about with various hues of all the different blossoms. For some reason, it was much more welcoming than what Hermione had thought it would be, granted it was still intimidating with all of its elegance and dignity.

Draco's hand rested upon Hermione back, nudged her towards the house…castle.

Hermione let him push her, a bit too distracted to focus at the moment. She tried to realign her thoughts and compose herself before she met Mrs. Malfoy, but honestly, she was a bit too curious if the inside of the manor would be as grand as the outside.

Why she even wondered such a ridiculous notion she didn't know, for surely it seemed the interior was even more stunning, Hermione decided.

Marble floors, high ceilings, old heirlooms spread about, tapestry and talking ancestors adorning the walls, it was all a bit too much to take in. There was just so much!

Hermione made a conscious effort to keep her jaw attached to her mouth, and worked hard to keep her eyes not so unreasonably large, but she wasn't so sure it was working. She was just so curious. Who were the portraits of? What significance did that sword have that was encased in glass? Was that really a gold statue? Could giants fit in here? It seemed large enough that they could.

But her questions suddenly stopped when she saw a woman coming down the grand staircase. She looked startling like Draco, same mouth, same cheekbones, same hair, and that expression on her face! That was what made the biggest impact. It was a look of self righteousness, as though everyone else were merely there for her purposes – which, at the moment they sort of were – and yet, it was polite, and smile on her face that welcomed her new guests. It was extremely bizarre to say the least.

"Welcome to my home," she greeted, her voice cool yet hospitable, "I hope your trip here wasn't to taxing. Ah, Draco darling, come give your mother a hug!"

Draco left Hermione side, with each step he seemed to look more and more like the Pureblood he was.

"It is good to see you mother," he replied, wrapping his arms gently around her smaller frame and placing a kiss on her cheek. She gave a pleasant smile, pulling back to look at him from arms' length, giving him a quick but appraising look and commenting on his height and if he'd been eating enough to which he assured her that no, he hadn't grown, and yes he'd been having quite enough food.

"Mother," Draco began, "I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

"It is a pleasure to met you Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione greeted with – what she hoped was – a demure smile and a bow.

The older witch bowed her head, her smile changing ever so slightly, but Hermione couldn't tell whether or not it was with disapproval as Mrs. Malfoy replied, "It would appear the pleasure is all mine. I am glad to finally met the girl who has enticed my son to the point he is willing to bring her home."

Hermione truly hoped these words were not pretty lies. She replied, "I'm very pleased to be welcomed here, and I am eager to see if this summer is as wonderful as I hope it will be."

"I certainly hope so dear," replied Narcissa, she bowed her head to Hermione, as though pleased about something…or dismissing her, Hermione was still having trouble figuring out Mrs. Malfoy's feeling towards her.

"And welcome to all of you," Narcissa continued to greet the others, she moved down the next few stairs to personally greet all of them. Saying how it was a pleasure to see such young faces, and how she wished Draco was able to bring home his friends more often. Did they need a drink? Oh no it was getting late and they must all be so hungry so just set down the suitcases and the house elves would come take care of it.  
>"Follow me, we shall grab a bite to eat," Narcissa said with another smile as she turned, walking off down another hallway, the other hesitantly setting down their bags to follow her.<p>

Draco took Hermione's hand, placing it in the crook of his elbow and squeezed her hand once gently, Hermione was too jumbled about to differentiate if it was in comfort or to tell her she had done well or if it was a combination of the two.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes silently asking what she could not say aloud. Did his mother like her? Did she do a good job on her greeting? Would everything be all right?

Draco looked down at her, eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. _Why are you worrying?_

She glared slightly. _You know very well why I'm worrying._

_I already told you, you worry too much_. He rolled his eyes.

Hermione huffed out a short breath of frustration; _I think I have a right to be a tad bit nervous._

Draco's smirk then softened into a smile. _You're doing great._

_Really?_ A hopeful came onto Hermione face as she gazed up at him.

A soft chuckle followed by a pointed look. _Of course, you **are**__ Hermione Granger_.

Draco felt her hand squeeze his elbow gently as she faced forward. _Thank you Draco._

His thumb traced small circles over the back of her hand. _I'm here for you love_.

She snuck a quick smile back in his direction; _I know._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed it! Mrs. Malfoy is sure to be an interesting character to write. Please review!<strong>_  
><em>


	10. To Be Worthy

_Previously:_

_A soft chuckle followed by a pointed look. **Of course, you are Hermione Granger.**_

_Draco felt her hand squeeze his elbow gently as she faced forward. **Thank you Draco.**_

_His thumb traced small circles over the back of her hand. **I'm here for you love.**_

_She snuck a quick smile back in his direction; **I know.**_

* * *

><p>As they all sat down to eat, Mrs. Malfoy keep a steady flow of conversation, talking about polite things that held their interest in the moment yet would be forgotten later because of the lack of importance. Hermione smiled and nodded along with the others, discreetly watching the others to see what to do next.<br>Eat this, avoid that, use _this_ fork, dab at mouth with the napkin, and take small sips to drink.

It was odd, because these were all the things she had learned while working with Sydney and Ginny, but it was so different applying it to real life! It didn't help any having Narcissa watching her, adding to the feeling that if she made a mistake she would make a fool of herself.

* * *

><p>Draco noticed that Hermione was starting to bite at her lip at bit more and wanted to groan. Didn't she know what she did to him when she did stuff like that? He would gladly take her place and bite her lip instead…he gave a mental shake of his head, clearing his mind and focusing at the problem on hand. She was getting nervous again. He would really have to talk to her when they were alone and calm her down.<br>He quickly bumped her foot under the table, earning her attention. She gave him a questioning look and he smirked, she really was something else. Didn't she know why he distracted her?

She blushed.

His smirk grew.  
>Her foot then nudged his in return, silently thanking him. He couldn't help but chuckle under his breath at that, she was thanking him? It was the least he could do. Like Luna had said:<p>

_"She wants to fight to stay with you Draco, instead of feeling down on yourself for something you have no control over, you should focus more on helping her every way you can."_

"Yes Luna," Draco thought to himself, glancing over at the blond haired witch who was happily talking with the others, "I will help her every way I can." He resisted the urge to run his hand through his hair, lest his mother notice and see that he was a bit stressed, and he didn't want Hermione to see and get more worried, but really? Was this all he could do to help?

He glanced back over at Hermione, a smile on her face and she seemed to be enjoying herself, he couldn't help the smile that graced his own face. Yes, even if it was something as little as this, he would help, because this was a battle she would have to face mostly on her own strength, but that didn't mean that he couldn't help at every chance available. He would be there for her, he would support her anyway he could.

* * *

><p>"Oh yes," Narcissa said suddenly after a moment of silence, "I forgot to mention that we will be holding a get-together here in a few days."<p>

Draco's eyes widened dramatically, and the others all made small noises of surprise, sputtering even at the suddenness of the announcement. Hermione looked around in slight confusion, her worry steadily growing. Just how big was a Malfoy get together then?

"Why didn't you inform of us this sooner mother?" Draco asked in a cold voice, his eyes having grown hard as he looked in his mother's direction.

His mother gave a friendly smile in return, but her eyes held a very Slytherin look of annoyance as she replied, "I was telling you when I thought best darling."

Draco starred at his mother a while longer, his face blank before turning back to dinner and resuming to eat silently.

The others followed his lead and Mrs. Malfoy began to chatter away again, filling the now awkward silence.

"Narcissa may be a wonderful host, but she is still a Slytherin," Hermione reminded herself silently, "She is judging me along with the others. She wants to make sure I am suitable for her son." She straightened her back, the smile that had faded from her face coming back, "I will show them all that I am worthy to be by his side."

"When exactly will the get-together be held, Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked when there was a lull in Narcissa's talking.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. It will be held in three days time," she responded pleasantly.

Hermione gave a small hum of acknowledgement, "And what shall the get-together entail?"

"Oh, the usual, some food and drinks, dancing," Narcissa answered with a wave of her hand, as though brushing away any importance that Hermione may have found in the ordeal.

"Oh but of course," Hermione said seriously, "I would assume nothing less of the Malfoys, but I was curious as to whether or not there would be anything more."

"More?" Narcissa asked with a raised eyebrow. So that's where Draco learned it…Hermione had always thought he learned it from his father…

Hermione gave a nod, "Yes, like some sort of congratulations for your son's graduation, but I suppose that might be a lot to ask on such short notice." She finished with a gentle shrug; there seemed nothing they could do.

Mrs. Malfoy – barely visible, yet still noticeably – bristled, "Of course, I had planned on doing that, I just didn't want to embarrass Draco. He doesn't like it when we make a big deal out of such things."

"That's true," Hermione acceded with a nod, "I was just curious."

Narcissa studying he girl closely for a moment, a small smirk tugging at her lips, and she said, "I suppose if you insist, a little something extra can be arranged."

"Really mother," Draco protested with a sigh, "There's no need."

His mother smiled in her son's direction, "No you're right, but it _would_ be nice. Hermione dear, how would you like to help me organize it?"

"It would be my pleasure," Hermione said as she bowed her head, hiding the pleased smirk on her face. Yes, she would show them that she was worthy to be with Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope you liked it, please review!<strong>


	11. To Cheer Up

_Previously:_

_Narcissa studied the girl closely for a moment, a small smirk tugging at her lips, and she said, "I suppose if you insist, a little something extra can be arranged."_

_"Really mother," Draco protested with a sigh, "There's no need."_

_His mother smiled in her son's direction, "No you're right, but it **would **__be nice. Hermione dear, how would you like to help me organize it?"_

_"It would be my pleasure," Hermione said as she bowed her head, hiding the pleased smirk on her face. Yes, she would show them that she was worthy to be with Draco._

* * *

><p>Dinner had been finished; Mrs. Malfoy excused herself and told her guest that the house elves would show them to their rooms. Everyone said good night and parted ways, each following an ever-so-respectful house elf that somewhat startled the American wizard and witch who were unaccustomed to the tiny creatures.<p>

Hermione at the moment was sitting on her –very big and comfortable- bed, somewhat in shock at what she had just set herself up for.

"Merlin's beard! What am I going to do? Make a bloody certificate that says congratulations!" she mentally cried, starring blankly at the wall before her.

There was a knock on her door, shaking her from her worrying thoughts.

"Come in."

Draco's head popped in, a smirk on his face, "It's me."

Hermione smiled in reply, just seeing his smirk raised her spirits, "Well come in."

He obliged, choosing to come sit next to her on the bed, flopping down very unceremoniously and leaning back on his hands, head angled so he was looking at the canopy at the bed.

The two sat a moment in companionable silence, Hermione's hand finding it's way so it was intertwined with Draco's.

"What have I done Draco?" she finally asked.

His head came forward so he could look at her and he said, "Well, I believe you told my mother that you were going to plan some kind of graduation gift, then again, I could be wrong. I was quite surprised hearing there was even going to be a get-together so I could have been in shock momentarily."

Hermione giggled, "No, I fancy you are correct. Just why did I do that again?"

He shrugged, "I don't know why you're asking me."

Hermione gave a long-suffering sigh, "Some help you are."

Draco smirked insufferably, quickly snatching a kiss from her and said with clear smugness in his voice, "Glad to be of service love."

Hermione bit her lip, fighting off a smile before it faded on its own and she said seriously, "Thank you Draco."

His smirk also slipped away at the sight of the change of her face and he pulled her into a hug, asking in a soft murmur, "What for?"

"For cheering me up," she replied, "I was so overwhelmed by everything for a little while, but you've just been keeping me clam, reminding me that I can do this."

"Like I said love," he said, placing a kiss on her tamed curls, "I'm glad to be of service."

They sat for a while more in silence, just enjoying holding each other and being alone together. It was calming, and it helped Hermione focus back on her goal. She would show all of them that she was worthy. She couldn't allow herself to keep fretting and thinking that she wasn't going to able to overcome this, otherwise she would lose faith in herself, and lose Draco. There was no way she was going to let that happen.

"So," Draco began, "Just what _do_ you plan to do anyways?"

Hermione hummed a bit with uncertainty, "I'm not quite sure yet, but I'll think of something."

"Of course you will," he agreed confidently, "You _are_ Hermione Granger."

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too Mione."

* * *

><p>"Ginny! Luna! I found her!" Sydney yelled, startling Hermione from her book.<p>

"Oh, good morning Sydney," she greeted her friend who happened to be glaring at her.

"You know, we've been looking for you _all_ morning," Sydney whined, "Just how long have you been here?"

Hermione placed a finger in her book as she shut it to hold the page she was on, thinking upon Sydney's question.

"Well," she began, "I woke up around six this morning and couldn't fall back asleep so Miry, she is such a sweet little house elf I just might see if I can make her some clothes later, anyways, Miry showed me the way to the library. I've been trying to come up with some ideas for the gift for Draco."

"Oh," Sydney said, being considerably calmer at her friend's explanation.

"There you are!" Ginny proclaimed happily and Luna nodded knowingly saying, "I told you she would probably be here."

Ginny grumbled a bit but then came over to Hermione's side, peering at the cover.

"So, you just had to read _A Black Family History_ this morning because?" Ginny asked, scrunching her nose up in displeasure.

Hermione chuckled a bit before answering, "I was hoping something in here would inspire me for Draco's gift, but so far it's not very helpful."

"Well**_ I_** could have told you that," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

Luna and Sydney chuckled and Hermione glared at her friend halfheartedly.

"Well then Miss Weasely, do you have any brilliant ideas you would like to share? I would certainly be more than willing to hear anything you have to offer," Hermione said with a huff, laughter dancing in her eyes and yet even though her words were light and playful there was a serious undercurrent to them. She truly hoped her friend had some light to shed on the subject.

Ginny gave her friend a look, "You do remember who I am right? I am the amazing Ginny Weasely; of course I have some ideas! And not only will they be brilliant but they will be bloody wonderful!"

"And those ideas would be?"

Ginny clucked her tongue, "Now, now, we can't just think these things up on the spot Miss Granger, we're going to need some back up."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and Sydney and Luna exchanged questioning looks. None of them doubted Ginny's abilities, but they couldn't help but wonder just what she was going to do.

"Hermione," Ginny began, becoming Sergeant Weasely, "put that horrendous book away. Luna, question Blaise about all things Draco."

"Why can't I just ask Draco?" Hermione interrupted, raising her hand on reflex.

Ginny gave her friend a pointed look; "We can't ask Draco because it needs to be a surprise for him. As I was saying…Sydney, I want you and Dax to scour the house, learn as much as you can about what the Misses approves and disapproves of. Not only does this gift have to impress Draco, but it has to impress his mother too."

"And what do you plan on doing Ginny?" Luna asked.

Ginny grinned, "I have a letter waiting to be written."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope you liked it, please review!<strong>


	12. To Be Surprised

_Previously:_

_Ginny gave her friend a pointed look; "We can't ask Draco because it needs to be a surprise for him. As I was saying…Sydney, I want you and Dax to scour the house, learn as much as you can about what the Misses approves and disapproves of. Not only does this gift have to impress Draco, but it has to impress his mother too."_

_"And what do you plan on doing Ginny?" Luna asked._

_Ginny grinned, "I have a letter waiting to be written."_

* * *

><p>"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," greeted a familiar voice that made Draco stiffen in surprise.<p>

"Hello dear, please, do come in," Narcissa responded with that always-present smile she wore.

"Gladly, oh hello Draco."

Draco turned around and gave a smile, "Hello Pansy, and to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Pansy smiled back, "Actually, I got a letter from a certain red head we both know asking me to come. It seems that my work is not done yet with Granger."

"You know, you can call her Hermione," Draco said with a soft sigh of exasperation.

Pansy just a waved her hand at the idea, "That just sounds too weird after calling her Granger for so long."

"Blaise does," Draco prodded with a smirk.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "He's been in her presence more so that's different."

"Very well," Draco replied with a shrug, "If that's all it will take then I'm sure you'll be calling her Hermione in no time."

"Just what makes you say that? She can't be that horrible with the ways of high society, can she?"

"No, that's not quite what I meant," Draco said with a smirk as he recalled how once he actually got to know Hermione it was hard to pull away.

"Whatever," Pansy said, rolling her eyes, "Just tell me where to find her, I need to see how bad the situation is."

Draco's smirk grew; pleased at the way his friends were actually getting along with and even helping Hermione. "She's in the library."

"I should have known that," Pansy muttered as she walked away, "Of course the bookworm would look in a book…" The rest faded away as she drew closer to the library.

Draco chuckled a bit but stopped short as his mother gave him a look, watching him closer.

Draco's smirk faded as he raised his eyebrow in question.

"Your friends," she began, "They approve of your…girlfriend then?"

Draco's smug smile came back as he looked down the hallway that lead to the library; "Yes, so it would seem."

Narcissa hummed lightly to herself in acknowledgement, face thoughtful as she walked off in silence, leaving Draco to look back at the picture he had been looking at before Pansy's arrival. Though he was no longer really looking at the picture of the valiant knight with the gleaming sword, instead he wondered how Hermione was fairing, and he hoped Pansy would be able to offer some assistance.

* * *

><p>"I'm here, what do I need to do first?" Pansy announced as she flung open the doors of the library getting straight to business.<p>

Hermione jumped in surprise, she knew Ginny had told her to put the book away, in other words Hermione had at first assumed that meant to leave the library but…

* * *

><p><em>A few hours earlier:<em>

_"Really Hermione," Ginny sighed, "You can learn this stuff later," she took the book away from Hermione placing it on the table nearby and then walked over to the bookshelves, " for now, let's see…" she then began to mumble softly under her breath as fingers danced lightly over the books, eyes flicking rapidly back and forth as she scanned the titles, "Ah, this looks good!" Ginny proclaimed, grabbing a rather large book off the shelf._

_Hermione eyes her friend warily after reading the title, and questioned, "You want me to read Entrance to Pureblood Society? I've already read this."_

_Ginny sighed, "Read it again, and then read…this!" She said, having found another book to plop on Hermione's lap, "And this," _plop, _"you should probably read this too," _plop, _"and maybe this," _plop, _"Oh and this! And definitely that," _plop, plop, _"I think that should be good for now. How long will that take you to read?"_

_Hermione eyes the books with an expert eye and replied, "It'll take anywhere from four to six hours depending, that is of course if I'm not interrupted._

_Ginny refrained from wincing at such a long time of only reading words but knew that her friend was up to the task. She nodded resolutely, "Good, and our back up should be here soon."_

_Hermione's eyebrows rose but she said nothing, instead opting to begin more research._

* * *

><p>"Pansy?" Hermione asked out of surprise, gently placing her finger in the book to mark her spot, she still had a book left but maybe she wouldn't need the last book anymore.<p>

The black haired beauty rolled her eyes, "Of course its me. Weasely sent me an owl telling me you needed help with something."

Hermione could only blink, still surprised at the Slytherin's presence before thinking to herself, "So this was the back up Ginny sent for."

Hermione smiled, extremely pleased with her friend at the moment and made a mental note to thank her later. "Yes, it just so happens that Mrs. Malfoy has assigned me to organize a graduations gift for Draco."

Pansy gave her an incredulous look, "How exactly did you end up getting stuck in that position?"

Hermione bit her lip, not liking the tone Pansy was using, it made her confidence that she had been building up about the matter of finding a good gift for her boyfriend start to fade. "I…sort of happened to maybe volunteer myself…" Hermione managed, wringing her hands out behind her back nervously.

Pansy's jaw went momentarily slack, before she closed it and shook her head in a pitying manner, "You have so much to learn. I guess there's no way to get out of this," she sighed as though mentally preparing herself, "Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>The girls were meeting in the library, for some reason the boys weren't allowed in, leaving them in Draco's room.<p>

"Why can't we help them again?" Draco asked, running a hand through his already tousled hair.

Dax rubbed his face in a tired manner and answered the British wizard's question, "Something about it having to be a surprise I think. Can't really remember."

"But you and Blaise got to help earlier."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "The surprise is suppose to be for _you_ mate."

"Wait a second, then how come we can't help them if it's only suppose to be a surprise for Draco?" Dax asked.

Blaise shrugged, "How am I suppose to know? These are women we're dealing with."

The other two made small noises of agreement before moving on to another topic, momentarily forgetting their problems and worries and just enjoying being in the companion of friends._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope you liked it, please review!<strong>


	13. To Begin

_Previously:_

_Dax rubbed his face in a tired manner and answered the British wizard's question, "Something about it having to be a surprise I think. Can't really remember."_

_"But you and Blaise got to help earlier."_

_Blaise rolled his eyes, "The surprise is suppose to be for you mate."_

_"Wait a second, then how come we can't help them if it's only suppose to be a surprise for Draco?" Dax asked._

_Blaise shrugged, "How am I suppose to know? These are women we're dealing with."_

_The other two made small noises of agreement before moving on to another topic, momentarily forgetting their problems and worries and just enjoying being in the companion of friends._

* * *

><p>High society was very much like Hermione imagined it to be: lots of elegantly dressed people, polite smiles and small talk, greetings of kisses to the hands and cheeks, and drama, yet all of it was so subtle at first Hermione didn't even realize what was going on.<p>

"So dear," a woman said to Narcissa, "I hear we'll get to meet Draco's new girlfriend? She's that Potter's girl isn't she?"

This actually seemed to be one of the more daring jibes that anyone had said and Narcissa gave a nod, pleasant smile seeming faintly forced, "Why yes, she is quite charming, all of Draco's friends are quite taken with her. And yes, she is Harry's friend, he was even kind enough to come and join us."

The woman paled slightly, "He's here?"

Mrs. Malfoy gave a small hum, "Why yes, he seemed a bit protective of all his companions that Draco invited of course, but has seemed to make an exception with us. I suppose he just knows he can trust us."

"Exception?"

"Oh yes, you see, considering he did defeat You-Know-Who, he obviously doesn't take a liking to many Purebloods," she carefully left out the former Death Eaters part, "But like I said, he is comfortable with us," ever so slightly she emphasized the final word, watching with satisfaction as the woman grew more and more alarmed.

"There he is now," Narcissa announced happily as she caught sight of Harry talking with Ginny, "Would you like me to introduce you?"

"Oh no thank you, but I'm afraid I must go check in on husband now, you know how fond he is of your specialty drinks. If you'll excuse me."

Hermione's eyebrows rose, and Narcissa was undeniably smug. Hermione was definitely glad Narcissa seemed to be on her side.

"Come here dear," she called out to Hermione, Hermione gladly noticed that she was more frequently called 'dear' instead of just plain old 'Hermione'.

"Yes?"

"Everything is ready I presume?"

"Indeed."

"Lovely, I shall gather everyone's attention," Narcissa said before walking off.

Hermione then looked for Draco, quickly spotting him near the wall, a bored look on his face as he watched the couples dancing across the floor. She walked to his side, weaving through the people easily as she had done so many times through the students at school that she didn't even have to think about it. Draco smiled at her arrival and she smiled in return.

He raised an eyebrow, "So are you ready love?"

Hermione nodded with a pleased smirk, "I believe I am."

He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead, "I can't wait to see it."

"I hope it doesn't disappoint," she replied with a playful smile before walking off.

* * *

><p>Draco watched her go, slightly curious as to what was going to occur. Alright, very curious, no one had said anything about what the surprise was going to be, no matter how hard or subtle he had been he tried everything from threatening to extreme pouting – the latter only being with Hermione of course – and they would only smirk, shaking there heads saying:<p>

"Please Mione," Draco had whispered into her ear, smirking when he felt her shiver with pleasure.

But then she shook her head and turned to face then, an insufferable smirk on her face, "You'll just have to wait."

….

"If you don't tell me now Blaise," Draco growled menacingly.

Blaise chuckled, that smirk on his face, "Don't try that with me Draco, it won't work. You'll just have to wait."

…

"So Luna," drawled Draco, to which she instantly shook her head.

"No Draco, you'll just have to wait." Even she was smirking!

…

"Pansy!"

"Go away Draco, you'll just have to wait."

…

"Hey Potter," Draco asked, trying not to show any of the discomfort he was feeling. Granted they may be on good terms now but that didn't mean that they were all buddy-buddy.

"Sorry Malfoy, you'll just have to wait." Even Harry seemed to be trying to fight off a smirk. Why did everyone have to bloody smirk?

…

"Wow Sydney, you have been working hard," Draco commented, seeing Syd studiously jotting down notes in the little handbook she now seemed to carry everywhere with her.

"Thanks, it's really fascinating! I mean all this – oh no, nice try Draco," Sydney's happy smile turning into a smirk as she suppressed her laughter, "you'll just have to wait."

…

Draco walked up to his newest victim, "Hey Dax, haven't seen you in a while."

Dax gave a hum of agreement, still looking at the portrait of the centaur before him with a thoughtful look. He answered absentmindedly, "Uh-huh, I've been busy."

"What have you been doing?"

Then came that bloody smirk everyone seemed to now like wearing, "Sorry Draco, you'll just have to wait."

…

There was only one hope left and Draco's patience was stretching thin. Right now though, he needed to use more manipulation.

"Here's some butterbeer," Draco offered to the weary looking red head.

"Hmm, thanks," she mumbled taking the offered beverage.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm doing alright thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yup," she answered, popping the p. She then looked up at Draco, a suspicious look on her face. Great here it comes, three. Two. One. That bloody smirk again!

"Draco, Draco, Draco," tsked the now smirking Weasely, "you should know better than that by now. You'll just have to wait."

* * *

><p>But now the moment was finally coming, he would finally have his curiosity appeased.<p>

"Everyone if I may have your attention," came his mother's magically enhanced voice, everyone turning to look at her, "Thank you. Now, we all now that this is a night to celebrate the graduation of my beloved son, our dear Pansy, and their delightful friends."

Polite applause sounded for a minute before dying down, "Now, with the help of his lady friend, we have a gift to present to the Malfoy heir. Draco, if you would come forward. Thank you. Now, Miss Granger, please begin."

She nodded, and without a word to the audience she began, wand raised and glowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope you liked it, please review!<strong>


	14. To Create

_Previously:_

_"Everyone if I may have your attention," came his mother's magically enhanced voice, everyone turning to look at her, "Thank you. Now, we all now that this is a night to celebrate the graduation of my beloved son, our dear Pansy, and their delightful friends," polite applause sounded for a minute before dying down, "Now, with the help of his lady friend, we have a gift to present to the Malfoy heir. Draco, if you would come forward. Thank you. Now, Miss Granger, please begin."_

_She nodded, and without a word to the audience she began, wand raised and glowing._

* * *

><p>Hermione's mind was focused, wand raised and glowing as she began to weave a spell. Her movements were slow and controlled, wand drawing a picture only visible to her at the moment, before it would light up before them for all to see. She imagined the starry night sky, concentrating hard to get the points just right for the needed task.<p>

"Apparet," she breathed the final word, the tip of her wand igniting into countless little fireworks that flew out, against the midnight blue backdrop that suddenly appear to cover everything, the only light now beginning that of the star imitations that had taken their right full place to form a constellation. Draco.

At first the witches and wizards may not have recognized the formation, but then, and outline appeared around the stars, dark green and silver suddenly streaked around the constellation and the image of a mighty dragon appeared in all of its majestic beauty. It then looked out to the audience, giving a might roar before leaving the illusionary sky. As it came closer to the awed audience it became smaller in size, a trail of stars following it.

Hermione's wand continued to move, more rapidly now, her mouth opening and closing in a rhythm too fast to keep pace with. The dragon and stars now came before her; the dragon paused, curling up into an odd position as though…as though it were the hilt of a sword. The stars blazed brightly before stacking atop of the dragon… the hilt, when the light died down it was a blade! Murmuring began in the crowd, fascinated at how the stars had turned into a beautiful dragon sword.

Applause began for a moment, everyone believing the gift to be finished, but Hermione was not. Her wand was still raised and her eyes closed to once again focus in an image. Black and green, with a little silver, two dragons of night mirroring one another, two serpents of green twined together, spears crossed, the intersection hidden though by the silver M to represent the Malfoy name. The words, which Hermione was not happy to add in the sense of the meaning were also added…_Sanctimonia Vincet Semper…Purity Always Conquers…_Hermione let herself imagine that when using the word _purity_ wasn't meant for the status of blood…

Once again she finished the spell, "Apparet."

The crest of the Malfoy house then appeared at the base of the hilt, and with one final burst of light from the sword it was done. The gift had been created.

Hermione bowed her head slightly when handing the sword over the Narcissa to present to her son. When Hermione looked up and saw the smile on Narcissa's face she was momentarily stunned. Narcissa seemed to always wear that polite smile of hers, but now…now it was beautiful. Her eyes crinkling slightly, teeth showing as the corners of her lips dimpled, and her smoky blue-gray eyes were filled with this gentle yet genuine happiness.

Hermione blinked a few times before remembering to hand over the sword, which the elder Malfoy took with a grateful nod. Before turning away to face Draco.

"My son," she spoke out to the once again silent crowd, "Come forward."

Draco straightened and walked forward, the people parting as though he were a prince. Though, Hermione supposed, in the world of the Purebloods, he was probably the closest to prince as it came.

"My son," she repeated in a softer voice when Draco stopped before her, "You are now a man, no longer just a child, no longer having to rely on us, or your school. We are entering a new world, all of us, where blood is not all that matters," small gasps could be heard from this audience but Mrs. Malfoy ignored them, "And as a man, you have bravely stepped forward into this new world on your own. You have not only survived this but also conquered! New friends," she said with a sweeping gesture of her hand, the crowd turning to see Draco and Hermione's friends, bowing and curtsying in recognition, "and a new love." She turned to face Hermione, giving her a kiss to each cheek, whispering, "Thank you for helping my son thrive in this new world."

The witches and wizards audibly gasped, but once again Narcissa continued as she turned back to Draco, "Take this sword and remember who you are."

"I, Draco Malfoy, shall do this, and strive to be the best man I can in this new world," Draco said aloud, speaking in such a graceful and elegant tone it was as though it was rehearsed.

Narcissa nodded, pleased, and then turned back to the watching wizards and witches.

"Thank you all, now please, enjoy the night!"

Everyone paused for a moment as though just remembering that they were at a party before the talking began again and the music started back up, couples stepping out onto the floor to dance.

The three of them though did not resume their previous activities quite yet. Narcissa and Hermione watched as Draco examined his new gift, holding up the sword to admire. He had schooled his expressions, as he had been before the guests had even arrived but Hermione was getting better at seeing through it.

His eyes, though they were the most helpful, weren't the only way to see his feelings. She looked at his hands, they were at ease, even when holding the sword they were not clenched in fear or anger, they were gentle yet strong, his ears weren't tinged with any embarrassment, nor was his jaw clenched in exasperation. He was relaxed, content even

He looked over at his girlfriend, taking out his wand quickly he said a spell under his breath, making the sword fly away to be stored for the night. Draco then reached over and took her hand, placing a kiss on it.

"Thank you," he murmured as his eyes came up to meet hers.

Hermione blushed, and teased, "Just doing my job."

"You did it extraordinarily well," he complimented with a playful smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "Glad it met your approval."

"It did. Now, shall we dance?"

Hermione smiled, "We shall."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Wow, ending this chapter I feel as though I just might put up the epilouge next..if not soon. Tell me if you think I should add a little more before I finish this story please!<br>**


	15. To Be Magical

_Previously:_

_He looked over at his girlfriend, taking out his wand quickly, he said a spell under his breath, making the sword fly away. Draco then reached over and took her hand, placing a kiss on it._

_"Thank you," he murmured as his eyes came up to meet hers._

_Hermione blushed, and teased, "Just doing my job."_

_"You did it extraordinarily well," he complimented with a playful smirk._

_She rolled her eyes, "Glad it met your approval."_

_"Now, shall we dance?"_

_Hermione smiled, "We shall."_

* * *

><p>"Ron,<p>

She misses you. Not in the sense that she wants you back as a boyfriend or anything, sorry but that position was filled, but she still wants your friendship. I'm inviting you to the Malfoy Manor (after asking the Misses of course). Malfoy was actually all right with the idea considering he sees how much Mione misses you too.  
>This is your last chance Ron, if you mess up this up, I don't think you guys will ever be able to repair your friendship. You can even bring Lavender! If that makes you feel any better…Just please come, we miss you.<p>

Your friend,

Harry"

Ron reread the letter...again, somewhat surprised. Hermione missed him? She actually still wanted to be friends with him after he plunged her into the cruel and horrible Pureblood world? It made him feel quite proud that she still valued his friendship and also intensified his guilt that had been manifesting since he wrote that letter to Mrs. Malfoy.

"What you reading Ron-Ron?" his girlfriend asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, blonde hair spilling over her shoulder and onto his own.

He smiled and let her read it from her position and after a moment she squealed, "So we get to go dress up and party!"

Of course that would be what first came to her mind, Ron thought with a good-natured roll of his eyes, "Yes."

"You get to fix it with Hermione too," Lavender murmured as an after thought. She wasn't all that fond of the bookworm, but considering how much Ron treasured her friendship – which at first had made her extremely jealous until Ron explained how the bookworm was like a sister more than anything to him – Lavender just wanted to make him happy.

"When do we leave?" she asked. She loved the Burrow and all, but dealing with the twins was beginning to take its toll, there were only so many pranks a girl could take.

"Let me just write back, how about in two days? Does that sound good?"

"Yup!" she chirped, and pecking a kiss on his cheek ran off to pack.

Ron chuckled and wrote back to Harry, this time he was determined not to mess up…even if it meant being nice to Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Draco was smirking after Harry had come over to tell him something and he <em>refused<em> to tell Hermione what it was.

"Come on Draco," she sighed, exasperated, "Please tell me."

He shook his head, "You made me wait for my surprise, now you're just going to have to be a good girl and wait for yours."

"When will I get to know what the surprise is?"

"Two days."

"Two days?" she whined.

"Sorry love," he said, kissing her forehead, "You'll just have to wait. Now go with the other girls. I heard them saying something about picking out their dresses for the next party we are going to."

Hermione bit her lip, fighting off her smile of excitement. It was surprising her how much she was enjoying getting dressed up.

"Alright," she said with a sigh of defeat, "I'll be patient. Bye now!"

Draco watched her run off before turning to Harry, or rather the dragon sword that Harry happened to be looking at.

"Thanks for doing this," Harry said, both of them now admiring Draco's sword mantled on the wall. It made it much easier for them not to have to look at each other.

"She needs it," Draco replied with a shrug.

"That doesn't make you mad?"

"I'm not going to say that I'm happy I'm going to have to see the git that broke her heart, but she misses him. Besides, it'll be fun to irritate him."

Harry threw his friend-in-the-making a pointed look and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I was joking," he lied smoothly to which Harry gave a disbelieving snort.

Draco then added to assure the raven-haired boy, "I'll behave."

"You had better."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm not a child; I _can_ be civil."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"This place is amazing!" came a high voice that Hermione and the others recognized easily, even having not heard it in almost two months.<p>

"Thank you," Narcissa said in a voice that Hermione was beginning to identify as the voice she used on people who weren't making a good first impression.

Hermione rushed out to make sure the blonde gossip-lover didn't anger the woman Hermione had taking a likening to – thankfully the feeling was mutual – but stopped when she saw a well-known head of red hair greet her.

"Hermione?" the red head greeted her hesitantly.

"Ron?"

"Hi Hermione!" greeted Lavender, and a smile came to Hermione's face that she had learned to do when dealing with high society.

"Hello Lavender, Ron," she greeted politely, "What are you doing here?"

"You mean you don't know?" Ron asked.

Draco then came up to Hermione side, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist, answering in her place, "It was to be a surprise."

"Ah…I see." Ron said awkwardly, looking hopefully at Hermione, and then Hermione realized why he was here - his face had always been easier to read then an open book. He came to be her friend.

She looked up at Draco's smirking face and gave him a quick kiss, whispering, "Thank you."

His smirk grew as he nudged her to her friend.

"It's good to see you Ron," Hermione said, "Can we move on and be friends again? I believe we have been at a standstill long enough."

He sighed, immensely relieved, "I would like that."

The gave each other a hug, making Lavender give a big, "Aw!" and the friends that were watching discreetly from the corner give big smiles. Draco just watched impassively, telling himself to be happy that Hermione was happy and to ignore the fact another man was giving her such an emotional and meaningful hug.

* * *

><p>Ron and Lavender stayed with them the rest of the summer, Lavender quickly self-appointing herself to as the fashion expert and loving the high society balls. Ron fumbled and stumbled through it, somehow managing not to upset too many people. He and Hermione also were good friends again, much to Harry's pleasure.<br>Draco and Ron managed to be civil to one another, which Hermione was very thankful for.

"What are you thinking about love?" came the very wizard Hermione had been thinking of.

"How happy I am that you and Ron haven't killed each other," she replied, leaning back against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Have I told you how much I love that sword you made for me?" Draco asked, none too subtle about changing the topic.

Hermione chuckled and teased, "Once or twice."

"Well that's only because it's such an amazing sword. I was surprised at how you did it, and with such a dramatic flair too."

"Magic, love," Hermione said with a wicked grin.

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned forward, kissing her cheek, "Magic indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you tomgirl1219 and edwardsoneandonlylove for your suggestions! Next up, the epilouge! <strong>


	16. Epilogue: To Love

_Previously:_

_"Have I told you how much I love that sword you made for me?" Draco asked, none to subtle about changing the topic._

_Hermione chuckled and teased, "Once or twice."_

_"Well that's only because it's such an amazing sword. I was surprised at how you did it!"_

_"Magic love," Hermione said with a wicked grin._

_Draco rolled his eyes and leaned forward, kissing her cheek, "Magic indeed."_

* * *

><p>Hermione had a dreamy smile on her face, one hand propping up her chin, the other stretched out so as to admire the ring that now adorned her left ring finger.<p>

Ginny gave another sigh as she saw Hermione drifting further into her daydream.

"It's already been a week since he proposed, don't you think the novelty would have worn off a bit by now?" Ginny hissed to Sydney,

Sydney looked up from her book with an amused smile, her eyebrows rose, "I'll have to make sure to ask you a week after you've got a ring on your finger."

Ginny blushed with embarrassment.

"Its alright to be a bit jealous Gin, you're only human," Sydney said gently, knowing her friend was a bit saddened by the fact that after only a year Draco had proposed when Harry had not yet done so.

"Not it isn't, I'm her friend, and friends don't get jealous over things like that," Ginny told her American friend bitterly.

Sydney shook her head, "No, friends get jealous over each other more often than one would think, it is human nature. But it is how you act upon that feeling that determines how that relationship will fare."

"I know," Ginny muttered, "But I still feel like a bad friend."

Sydney gave a small chuckle but said no more on the subject; this was something Ginny had to work out on her own. Though the matter would be quickly solved if Harry could just work up some of that Gryffindor courage and finally propose to the waiting red head.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked, seeing the smirk on Sydney's lips.

"Many things my friend," Sydney said sagely, smirk still present on her face, "Many things."

Ginny huffed out an annoyed sigh but didn't ask any more, instead content to ponder upon her own thoughts.

It was wonderful, she thought, and not for the first time, that Sydney and Dax had somehow convinced Sydney's parents to let her move to England. It helped that Sydney would be turning eighteen soon, so her parents didn't mind her getting out of the house, and also the fact that she could apparte home helped. She saw her parents every weekend thanks to magic.

Weekends...yes... just last weekend the girls, and even the boys had huddled about, hiding in the shadows of the night as they watched Draco get on one knee before Hermione, asking for her hand in marriage. Malfoy sure knew how to make a girl happy.

The full moon had been out, caressing everything with its pale, ethereal light, the stars shining bright against the inky black sky. The party that the Malfoys had been hosting had been coming to a close, the songs sweet and gentle as though a soft lullaby. It could be heard in the background as everyone squeezed in behind the balcony doors, peering around to see as Draco reached into his pocket to pull out a little box, Hermione's hand coming up to cover her surprised gasp.

"Hermione," he said in a soft, loving voice, "I can't promise that I won't make you cry, I can't promise that we won't argue, and I can't promise that everything will be perfect. But I can promise that if you cry, I will be there to hold you and wipe away your tears. If we fight, I promise that I will always come back to you. If something goes wrong, I promise I will be by your side fighting to make things right. I promise to try and make you smile every day. I promise to let you know how much I love you. I love you Hermione Granger and I can't picture a life without you, so will you do me the honor and allow me to marry you?"

Hermione's eyes had watered up, a smile adorning her face that was lit with moonlight as she nodded, "Yes. Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Draco beamed and took Hermione's hand, slipping the ring onto her finger. Once it was safely placed, Hermione's patience ran out, the tears flew freely down her face and her arms wrapped around Draco's neck, his quick reflexes being the only thing that saved them from falling to the ground.

"I love you Draco," Hermione murmured as she graced his face with kisses, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Draco finally captured her lips, and everyone turned away to leave and allow the happy couple some privacy. As they left, their smiles grew when they heard the Malfoy heir whisper to their beloved bookworm, "I love you Hermione, now, and always."

Ginny was interrupted from her reminiscing when Luna's head popped into the library.

"Mrs. Malfoy asked me to come and get you, apparently Ron is here to see you Ginny," Luna told them. Luna had also become a frequent guest of Malfoy manor, considering Blaise practically lived here.

Ginny sighed, "Guess that means I have to head home. I'll go and get Harry. Thanks Luna."

"Anytime," Luna replied happily, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go find Pansy, I heard something about a citing of a new creature. Apparently it's called a tresalatum unoculum."

Her friend smiled as Luna happily skipped off. Pansy and Luna had surprisingly hit it off, both fascinated with discovering new creatures and learning all about them. They had an interesting friendship, but yet when seen together – though at first glance it might seem otherwise – they are nicely compatible.

"I should probably come with you," Sydney said, standing up with a stretch, book placed gently on the table, "Dax and I need to go do some training anyways. Hermione, would you like to come with us and find the boys?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, that sounds lovely," Hermione said, finally coming back to the real world.

Sydney and Ginny traded smirks before talking about whatever came to mind with Hermione as they made their way outside, the boys easy to spot as they flew about in the air on their broomsticks.

"Harry, we have to head home now!" Ginny yelled.

The boys gave groans of disappointment as they flew to the ground.  
>"Sorry guys," Harry apologized, "We'll have to have a rematch next time."<p>

"You're on Potter," Draco said, referring to his last name as the boys always did when it concerned sports.

Harry smirked, "Next time Malfoy, you'll be buying me some butterbeers."

"Fat chance of that," Draco snorted.

Dax chuckled, "This should be interesting. Just so you know, loser has to be me butterbeers too."

"When did this become part of the agreement? Do you remember making that deal Malfoy?"

"No Potter, that was not that part of the deal."

Dax held up his hands in surrender as Draco and Harry came up on either side of him, mischievous smirks on their faces, "Fine then, I guess I'll buy my own butterbeers."

"That sounds more reasonable," Draco said, pulling away from his friend with a smug expression on his face.

Dax rolled his eyes and complained as Draco and Harry fist bumped, "I swear you two are worse than children."

Sydney chuckled, stepping in before they continued on any further, "Time for us to head out now Dax."

"Very well, see you guys later!"

Everyone said their goodbyes as Sydney and Dax apparated off, shortly followed by Ginny and Harry, leaving the Slytherin and Gryffindor alone.

Hermione wrapped her arm around Draco's waist, his arm slinging across her shoulder as she leaned into him.

"Has it already been a year since we graduated?"

"It has love, and quite a bloody good year it has been," Draco replied.

"Indeed it has," Hermione agreed, sighing as she flashed back on many happy moments they had spent together.

"I love you," she whispered to him softly.

"Now, and always," he finished, turning her around and starring into the depth of her honey brown eyes.

Slowly they leaned in, their lips touching ever so softly before it became stronger, filled with more and more of the passion they felt for one another that just continued to grow. They molded against one another perfectly, as though they had been made for each other. Their eyes had slide shut as to savor the feel of the moment, the warmth of their bodies, the beating of their hearts, and the sweetness of each other's lips. This was as it was meant to be, now and always.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This was so much fun to write! Thanks for everyone who read this! I hope you all enjoyed it! <strong>


End file.
